Le choix de Seija
by Serekai
Summary: Seija était une criminelle recherchée, une idéologue obstinée et une amanojaku inflexible. Pourtant, c'était elle qui venait voir la miko Hakurei, demandant une chance pour prouver qu'elle était plus que ce qu'on voyait habituellement.


Bonjour à tous.

Voici un petit OS. Je n'ai pas le cœur à reprendre de longues fictions, je préfère me recentrer sur des récits plus courts pour le moment.

J'espère que ce récit vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos commentaires.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : Touhou appartient à ZUN.

* * *

Les branches des cerisiers étaient faiblement agitées par la brise matinale, secouant les fragiles et éphémères fleurs roses. La rosée matinale ne s'était pas encore dissipée, faisant scintiller les feuilles vertes et emplies de vie.

Un pétale pâle, alourdi par la pluie, tomba sur les dalles de l'esplanade menant au sanctuaire Hakurei, glissant dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme assise sur les marches de bois. La fragile fleur, si brillante et si vive, mais également déjà morte, ne suscita aucune réaction de la part de la prêtresse.

Elle appréciait ce paysage familier, celui de son foyer, mais au lieu de voir une parfaite illustration de la fugacité de la vie, ainsi qu'une métaphore du cycle du renouveau, son esprit pratique ne vit rien d'autre qu'une saleté de plus, qui souillait les pierres immaculées qu'elle devait entretenir avec zèle.

La jeune femme brune reposa sa tasse de thé, ce petit plaisir matinal qu'elle s'octroyait pour puiser en elle la force de gérer son sanctuaire, de faire face à ses responsabilités en tant que prêtresse et surtout, de gérer la horde d'invités plus ou moins permanents qui s'invitaient dans les anciens et vénérables murs, bien que récemment reconstruits.

A l'heure actuelle, elle hébergeait de façon plus ou moins permanente une oni régulièrement ivre, une princesse kobito émotionnellement blessée, une déesse miséreuse qui avait failli être engloutie par le désespoir, sans parler du komainu autoproclamé gardien qui rôdait autour, de la fée des enfers qui s'abritait sous le sanctuaire et du nihiliste l'esprit maléfique reposant dans le hakkero. Tout ce monde vivait ici et à son crochet. Même si son portefeuille souffrait, songea t-elle avec amertume en regardant la boîte aux donations désespérément vide, cela faisait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie, aussi hétéroclite et décalée soit-elle.

Alors qu'elle contemplait la place, son regard se porta sur le torii écarlate, récemment repeint et orné de talismans accrochés à une cordelette pendue. Une petite silhouette se dessinait entre les deux imposants piliers, celle d'un visiteur bien matinal.

La personne marchait lentement, avec un pas qui avait l'air mal assuré, du moins c'est ce que la prêtresse pouvait deviner.

Cette silhouette appartenait à une femme vêtue d'une robe courte, mais dont la tête était aisément reconnaissable. Ses cheveux noirs étaient striés de mèches blanches et une rouge qui passait juste au milieu, près de sa raie. La masse hirsute, d'un noir corbeau, laissait voir deux petites cornes dépasser.

La prêtresse se redressa brusquement, renversant sa tasse, instinctivement prête. Ses sens étaient en alerte, son corps tendu et ses muscles prêts à bondir. Elle connaissait cette criminelle qui osait encore une fois se montrer.

\- Kijin Seija, nomma simplement la miko brune, avec un ton acide. Prépare-toi à être exterminée.

La jeune femme dégaina quatre talismans de la ceinture de son kimono rouge, D'un pas raide et décidé, elle s'avança, prête à combattre.

\- Je ne viens pas pour me battre, déclara Seija en levant une main en signe de paix, surprenant la prêtresse.

\- Menteuse, répliqua cette dernière, acide. Tu es un amanojaku, on ne peut te faire confiance.

Seija garda les bras croisés, la tête basse, comme si elle avait été blessée d'être réduite à une simple catégorie raciale. Pourtant, un petit sourire se dessina dans l'ombre, écartant ses traits tirés par la fatigue.

\- C'est donc ainsi que Hakurei Reimu accueille ses visiteurs ? s'étonna faussement la créature, marchant sans prudence, confiante.

\- Les criminels de ton genre ne sont pas les bienvenus, conclut Reimu, lançant une carte dorée qui fusa vers Seija.

Le projectile fut arrêté par une petite flèche sombre, émanant de la paume de l'amanojaku.

\- Oui, vas-y, frappe-moi, fais ton travail … bla, bla, bla, ajouta t-elle avec une moue moqueuse. Tu ne veux même pas m'écouter.

\- Tu en as dit assez, avec ton histoire de révolution, balaya Reimu avec un geste du poignet. Tu as tenté de détruire les fondations de Gensokyo. Tu étais prête à déclencher une guerre pour l'avoir !

Seija renifla de dédain, toujours avec cet insupportable sourire.

\- Alors, sache que j'ai eu tort. Je le reconnais.

Si Reimu s'était attendu à une réponse, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Un amanojaku qui reconnaît ses torts, qui admet que toute son existence n'était qu'échec, n'était guère chose pensable.

\- Savoure ta victoire, ajouta Seija avec un ton doucereux, partiellement satisfaite de voir que Reimu était ébranlée.

Ebranlée, Reimu l'était sans nul doute. Voir Seija Kijin admettre ses torts était absolument stupéfiant. Elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle réaction. Cette yôkai était tellement arrogante, tellement sûre d'être dans le vrai, qu'il semblait invraisemblable qu'elle agisse ainsi. Même lorsque l'amanojaku avait été vaincue, elle n'avait pas abandonné. Elle leur avait adressé un regard mauvais avec ses yeux vicieux, puis elle s'était enfuie, terrée dans un coin perdu pour ruminer sa vengeance. Malgré que tout Gensokyô était à sa recherche, elle avait échappé à la vigilance générale, avant de frapper une fois encore, déterminée à allumer les flammes de la révolte une fois de plus.

Et maintenant, elle était de retour. Une fois de plus, elle revenait sur le devant de la scène, refusant de se faire discrète et d'être oubliée. Les cafards savaient au moins quand capituler.

Cependant, elle n'avait plus cette expression dédaigneuse ou conquérante.

Elle semblait presque humble et résignée, nota Reimu.

La miko devait bien admettre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue avec une telle gamme d'expressions. La seule qui connaissait mieux l'amanojaku, c'était la princesse des Kobitos, qui avait été l'alliée et l'amie de Seija pendant des années. Sukuna Shinmyoumaru était la seule à qui Seija aurait pu révéler une part de ses failles, bien qu'il soit possible que cette paranoïaque idéaliste n'ait pas du dévoiler ses plus profonds secrets … ou ses émotions véritables.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? redemanda Reimu, plus agacée que véritablement inquiète, la pointant du doigt en laissant le vent agiter ses manches détachées et caresser ses aisselles impeccablement épilées.

\- Tu … tu …

Seija semblait avoir quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge, comme si elle était étranglée par une émotion qui la dépassait et qui la hantait. La culpabilité semblait l'étreindre et la retenir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? grommela t-elle en croisant les bras, fermée et avec une mine pincée.

Reimu se bloqua, figée. Son esprit sembla disjoncter l'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle tentait d'assimiler ces paroles.

Seija n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. Jamais elle n'aurait proposé de rendre service et encore moins d'aider une ennemie.

\- Qu'as tu dit ? répliqua la prêtresse du sanctuaire Hakurei.

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, lui dit Seija avec un ton nettement moins acide, bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de répéter, car cela se rapprochait de l'insurmontable.

La jeune Hakurei ne répondit rien. Le vent agitait toujours ses cheveux, alors qu'elle sentait la migraine poindre. C'était insidieux et lent, un peu comme un avertissement précédant un incident … ou bien avant une arrivée de Yukari.

Elle soupira, avant de se tourner vers le cabanon situé sur le coté du sanctuaire, notant les seaux et le matériel mal rangé à l'intérieur. Traînant des pieds, Reimu saisit un balai et le tendit à Seija.

\- Balaye, se contenta t-elle d'ordonner.

L'amanojaku réagit sans le moindre enthousiasme et se saisit du balai, observant le sol de dalles.

Sans un mot, Seija commença à balayer, chassant les feuilles et la poussière, essayant de retirer tous les débris noirâtres et les agrégats de sable qui se logeaient entre les dalles soigneusement agencées.

Elle n'était pas habituée à nettoyer, que ce soit par négligence, ou soit parce que d'autres le faisaient pour elle.

C'était un travail plus long et fastidieux qu'elle ne le croyait, alors qu'elle devait prendre garde à bien repasser plusieurs fois pour rejeter la poussière que le vent repoussait là ou elle avait balayé. L'étendue de l'esplanade lui sembla immense, alors que Reimu continuait de l'observer avec méfiance et curiosité.

L'amanojaku travailla consciencieusement durant plus de trois heures, faisant en sorte que ce travail soit bien fait, à défaut d'avoir été vite fait.

Lorsqu'elle rendit le balai à Reimu, cette dernière semblait absolument ébranlée. Elle aurait du arrêter Seija, la neutraliser une fois pour toutes, mais … elle avait l'intime conviction que cette criminelle était rachetable et qu'elle méritait une seconde chance.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude nouvelle, mais elle naquit au moment précis ou une autre personne fit son apparition sur la terrasse du sanctuaire, sous le porche permettant de savourer son thé à l'ombre.

Une petite princesse était venue, observant la scène, attirée par la discussion houleuse entre la miko et l'indésirable.

Ses yeux étaient emplis d'un mélange de colère et de regrets, alors qu'elle observa Seija. L'amanojaku ouvrit légèrement la bouche, levant le bras, comme pour lui adresser un message, mais le kobito détourna le regard, baissant son chapeau sur ses yeux, avant de détourner son pas.

\- Shinmyoumaru, chuchota doucement la bannie, espérant désespérément une réponse.

La princesse retourna dans le sanctuaire, sans se retourner et sans prononcer la moindre réponse.

Seija laissa retomber son bras, qui resta ballant. A cet instant, Reimu comprit ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux cramoisis de cette antagoniste.

Seija était seule.

La miko connaissait bien ce sentiment, cette noirceur qui l'avait rongée insidieusement durant sa jeunesse, avant qu'elle ne se fasse des amis. Elle frissonna en se remémorant cette froideur qui progressait doucement, mais inévitablement.

L'amanojaku resta immobile, lasse.

A ce moment, Reimu comprit que ceci n'était rien de plus qu'un plan de Seija pour renouer avec Sukuna Shinmyoumaru.

Seija voulait prouver qu'elle avait changé à la petite princesse et le meilleur moyen, c'était qu'une personne impartiale et intègre en soit témoin.

Ce n'était pas par hasard que l'amanojaku était venu au temple Hakurei, c'était à dessein.

De plus, Elle sait que Reimu cotôyait la petite kobito et que cette rencontre finirait fatalement par arriver dans la conversation. Les mots à propos de la réforme de Seija arriveraient inévitablement à la connaissance de la princesse liliputienne.

Maintenant que le plan était enclenché, que Seija avait fait le premier pas vers un changement, Reimu ne pouvait plus ignorer ce fait, elle ne pouvait plus tabasser sans vergogne la yôkai, au risque de détruire ce petit espoir d'évolution.

La miko avait parfaitement saisi le plan, mais malgré tout, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'arrêter. S'il n'y avait qu'une once de chance pour que Seija soit sincère, il fallait tout de même tenter de la saisir.

Reimu se massa les sourcils, fatiguée. Elle se jetait bêtement dans le plan trâmé par cette criminelle, elle le savait.

Il s'écoula de longs instants, avant que l'une des deux femmes ne bouge de nouveau.

Seija se contenta de hausser les épaules, plus ennuyée que blessée, constatant que la prêtresse n'allait pas essayer de poursuivre cette expérience. Elle avait commencé à faire un pas en arrière, lorsque Reimu lui demanda de rester.

\- Viens avec moi au village, dit-elle alors, avec un ton qui avait perdu son hostilité.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une demande. Pourtant, Seija eut l'envie de s'y conformer, bien que son esprit de contradiction lui ait donné envie de refuser durant un instant.

Aussi, c'est sans le moindre enthousiasme, que l'amanojaku suivit Reimu jusqu'au village humain.

Au moins, elles firent le trajet en volant, sans faire tout le trajet à pied. C'était un sentiment indescriptible, lorsque le vent filait dans ses cheveux et effleurait ses membres, lui arrachant un frisson de froid et de jouissance.

Vu du ciel et même de plus près, l'endroit n'avait pas changé. Le bourg restait le même, avec son muret d'enceinte, ses maisons de briques et de bois et son château modeste. C'était un lieu qu'elle détestait, conformiste et stagnant, n'acceptant les avancées technologiques que du bout des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? soupira t-elle en ébouriffant davantage la touffe hirsute de ses cheveux, alors que beaucoup de gens la dévisageaient, la pointaient de l'index et la maudissaient.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, une part sombre d'elle se gaussa de leurs craintes et trouva une satisfaction malsaine à leur peur. Elle fit même un geste grossier du majeur à l'adresse d'une dame de la haute société, choquant cette pudibonde.

Reimu se tourna vers la fille cornue, lui montrant l'ensemble de la rue principale, qui était encore animée. De nombreux villageois vaquant à leurs occupations quotidiennes près d'un kombini, certains vendaient, d'autres buvaient et quelques enfants courraient en riant.

\- Que vois-tu ? l'interrogea Reimu.

\- Un village minable et un tas d'asticots grouillants, de lâches prolétaires dénués de volonté d'émancipation ? répondit-elle avec un ton volontairement sarcastique.

\- C'est ta chance de rédemption, contredit Reimu, ne voulant pas relever la provocation. Essaye d'améliorer ta réputation. Porte assistance à une personne ayant besoin d'aide.

Reimu resta en arrière à la regarder, calme et patiente. Seija lui demanda si elle était réellement sérieuse, mais la miko adopta cette expression horripilante, que seul un professeur pouvait prendre.

Seija râla, maugréant une masse confuse d'insultes et de reproches, avant d'observer ses victimes … les gens qu'elle devait aider.

Les faibles ont besoin d'aide, songea t-elle, repensant à sa cause. Ils doivent s'unir contre les forts.

Cela signifiait-il que Reimu la mettait dans le camp des faibles ? Pire, était-ce un moyen de la forcer à ce qu'elle reconnaisse elle-même sa faiblesse ?

Les questions s'embrouillaient dans son esprit. Devait-elle accepter ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Personne ne lui offrit de solution miracle, elle était seule et même la petite voix de sa conscience s'était tue.

L'amanojaku regarda autour d'elle et nota qu'une vieille dame sortait d'une échoppe. La femme au cheveux ternis par les ans et au visage crevassé par les épreuves de la vie avançait, voûtée comme un arbre trop longtemps éprouvé par la nature. Son kimono vert laissait voir ses mains aux os saillants et ses chevilles maigres. Des tâches de vin couvraient sa figure, alors que l'épuisement se lisait sur son visage.

Elle traînait un lourd colis empli de sacs et peinait à se déplacer. Seija la regarda de longues secondes, avant de se décider.

Elle approcha la dame et saisit le paquet d'où dépassaient des poireaux, pour soulager les frêles épaules.

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide, déclara l'amanojaku. Je vais porter vos sacs jusque chez vous. Ou habitez-vous ?

La petite vieille sembla surprise. Une voix visiblement féminine venait de lui offrir de l'aide. Elle se retourna pour voir le visage de la jeune fille qui la dominait d'une bonne tête. L'ancienne ne put distinguer qu'une masse de mèches noires et embrouillées, tandis que les traits de cette bonne âme étaient cachés par le haut sac.

\- Venez très chère, déclara la vieille dame, je vais vous montrer. Je ne réside pas bien loin.

Seija porta les larges paquets, suivant la dame qui claudiquait au milieu de la rue.

\- Vous êtes bien aimable, lui sourit la vieille dame aux cheveux tirés en un chignon en arrière.

\- Je ,,, je ne pense pas vraiment être digne d'un tel qualificatif, contra Seija avec une honnêteté désarmante.

La vieille dame plissa doucement ses lèvres gercées. Elle resta certaine de son affirmation, marchant jusqu'à atteindre une modeste habitation.

\- Dites-moi ma chère, quel est votre nom ? demanda t-elle en montant une marche, s'appuyant sur la rambarde de bambou.

Seija déglutit, sachant que si elle déclinait son identité, le regard bienveillant de cette femme âgée changerait radicalement. Un frisson traversa son estomac, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé le regard des autres la toucher à ce point.

Elle changeait, mais ne savait pas si elle devait en être contente ou non. L'amanojaku avait toujours vécu en se définissant par opposition à ce que les autres aimaient. C'était ce qu'elle était, ce à quoi elle tenait absolument. Changer, c'était se remettre en cause, admettre qu'elle avait eu tort et qu'elle devait prendre une autre route. Rester ce qu'elle était, c'était rester fidèle à ses valeurs et à ce en quoi elle croyait. Mais c'était aussi courir le risque d'être dépassée, de ne pas apprendre de ses échecs et de ses errements. L'immobilité, c'était la mort.

Seija se sentait partagée entre deux choix, comme un voyageur perdu qui hésitait entre deux voies semées d'embûches.

Finalement, le yôkai déposa les sacs de courses sur la table de la vieille femme qu'elle venait d'aider. Elle se dévoila, montant ce qu'elle était.

\- Mon nom est Kijin Seija, déclara t-elle à la vieille dame, assumant fièrement qui elle était.

L'expression de la dame devint absolument illisible, au point que Seija en fut frustrée. Elle aurait aimé voir clairement de la gratitude ou de la crainte, elle aurait été fixée sur le résultat de cette expérience. Elle aurait su si son acte généreux avait plus de poids que son épouvantable réputation.

\- Je vais vous laisser, déclara subitement la yôkai à la jupe colorée. Je sais ou se trouve la sortie, inutile de me lancer des haricots, ajouta t-elle avec un ton mi-sarcastique, mi-affecté, se rendant tout aussi impossible à lire que l'ancienne.

Elle aimait vraiment jouer avec les gens, songea Reimu, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Cela pouvait n'être qu'un mécanisme de défense psychologique, mais une telle attitude ne faciliterait pas sa réintégration.

Seija marcha dans la rue, calme et posée, s'étirant doucement en chassant une mèche pâle derrière une de ses petites cornes.

Reimu s'avança à sa rencontre et Seija s'attendit à l'inévitable confrontation. Elle se doutait que la prêtresse la critiquerait sur ses réflexions désobligeantes.

Curieusement, la miko Hakurei ne semblait pas pressée de lui faire moult récriminations.

Ce serait plutôt un travail de yama et Seija savait que la miko souffrait d'un défaut, la paresse pour ne pas le citer, qui s'avérait fort appréciable dans cette situation.

\- Alors, tes impressions ? Tes ressentis ? questionna la prêtresse au kimono écarlate, semblant presque amusée par la situation.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est flou, avoua la yôkai. J'ai … j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Seija marcha avec la miko sur la rue pavée, restant silencieuse. Après quelques minutes d'un silence de plomb, elles atteignirent le petit pont enjambant la rivière qui coupait le village en deux.

La yokai remarqua une chose sur la rive.

Un jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas plus de six ans regardait les roseaux avec une mine triste. Une balle de cuir brune flottait dans les ajoncs, hors de portée de ses petits bras.

L'amanojaku hésita quelques secondes, avant de totalement ignorer Reimu qui monologuait. Elle se dirigea vers l'enfant, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne sut pas s'il s'agissait de peur ou d'émerveillement, face à une entité surnaturelle qui l'approchait d'aussi près.

Seija lévita au dessus des plantes aquatiques, pour se saisir du ballon. Elle se retint de grimacer lorsque ses doigts aux longs ongles sombres s'enfoncèrent dans les lentilles d'eau verdâtres qui pullulaient, s'accrochant à sa peau. Une sangsue s'approcha même, mais s'éloigna dès que Seija siffla de sa langue fourchue.

L'amanojaku s'approcha du jeune garçon et lui tendit son ballon. Au moment ou l'enfant au visage lumineux de gratitude allait poser ses doigts sur la balle, Seija referma ses griffes sur le ballon. Un petit bruit de dégonflement en émana, tandis que la balle de cuir s'affaissait, s'effondrant en s'accordant merveilleusement bien avec la mine déconfite de l'enfant.

Avec un ricanement, elle posa la balle dans les mains du garçon, qui l'observa avec des yeux tristes.

Seija le poussa alors négligemment dans l'eau, le faisant tomber dans la boue. Face au larmes de l'enfant qui avait de l'eau jusqu'au torse, elle ne lui opposa qu'un sourire mauvais, garni de dents pointues.

L'amanojaku revint alors devant Reimu, haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sais, conclut-elle avec un sourire, j'ai fait le bien autour de moi aujourd'hui. Eh bien, j'ai essayé et j'aime pas.


End file.
